Figure this out!
by axlorg89
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for almost a year now and all of a sudden, Natsu gives her a gift and she has to figure it out how to open it without breaking it. Still, it doesn't help that Natsu is whining at her to solve it and that the rest of the guild members think the gift is THAT. A funny lil' one-shot with a few pairings hinted. Nalu, one-shot, and M to be safe. /Enjoy/


… **I have so many story idea's in my head but for now, I'll do this one-shot (I live in Texas and it started to snow... well a bit but enough for my high school to cancel school tomorrow so yay!)**

**NOTE: **The puzzle box Natsu is talking about is a small, cube shaped, and see-through box with a maze and tiny ball in it. If you get the ball in it's goal, the box opens and out comes: Giftcards, money, etc.

Chapter 1: For you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"What is this?" Lucy asked curiously as she pondered what this box that Natsu had just given her was. The box was clear and see-through and was big enough to fit in her hand. It wasn't completely see through as the center of the cube was covered with blackness. Natsu simply beamed which her to feel even more suspicious of her boyfriend. To be honest, she didn't even know how she even got him. Well she did but Natsu was hard to interact with on this topic. It wasn't until that one day that Natsu comforted her after a failed mission with a civilian getting hurt in the process that Lucy, who was emotionally unstable, mumbled out those three dreaded but important words.

Immediately, Natsu, who was comforting Lucy on her bed, jumped back and fell on the floor. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were wide and looked at her if he couldn't believe what just happened. The pink-haired boy slowly stood up and Lucy started talking about random topics until Natsu came and hugged her. That hug was just enough. Of course, Happy decided to fly in on the moment and by the time they got back to the guild, everyone was congratulating them while throwing the usual Fairy Tail party.

It's been almost a year since they started dating and he was now giving her a box that had a maze inside. Hell, it looked like a labyrinth. "I thought you liked those smart mumbo jumbo games. So I got you this. The guy who sold me this said you can put something in the middle of it..." He said, pointing towards the center of the box. "...Then you just get that ball to the end and the present comes out." he explained eagerly. A bit too eagerly.

Her brown orbs searched for a lie. She didn't find any in his onyx eye. "Is this a trap?" She eyed him curiously. He seemed a bit offended at her words. "No! Jeez, just open the box already!" He exclaimed like a child who is waiting impatiently in line for ice-cream. She simply sighed. "Alright Natsu, just give me time. I can't solve this puzzle like that."

Natsu simply nodded but a frown still etched his face as if he wasn't satisfied with the answer. She smiled at him before going towards Levy. The bluenette was in her usual spot with the seat next to her unusally unoccupied. Usually Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet, and Droy sat by the bluenette as close as possible so it was quite rare to see her with no crowd. "Hey Levy-chan" Lucy greeted her best friend. "Lu-chan! Oh! What do you have there?" The script-mage asked the blonde, noticing the cube. "This? Oh Natsu gave it to me and asked me to figure it out for him." Lucy explained tiredly. "Maybe it's _that_" Levy referenced. Lucy immediately blushed.

Was _that _in there. Lucy began to let go of reality for a moment. She saw herself, naked, and Natsu in there, nude as well. Both of them hugging passionately. Her imagination ventured deeper until she snapped herself awake. "NATSU WOULD NEVER PUT A CONDOM IN HERE!" She whispered loudly. Even though she whispered it, the surrounding tables had heard it and chuckled rather loudly as they saw Lucy sink more into her seat as embarrassment.

"First comes Love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Levy chirped rather softly but stopped abruptly before commenting on that song. "Nah, Natsu would probably skip marriage and go for the baby right away," Levy teased. Lucy didn't like her position. It was time to turn the tables. "At least I have a BOYFRIEND." Lucy said emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' like Aquarius had did to her in the past.

Levy glared at Lucy but that didn't stop the blush from appearing on the small mage. "I-I'm just waiting for Gajeel to ask. A-After all, it isn't right for a girl to ask a guy out." Levy replied while stumbling on some of her words. "You do realize he's dense. If you want that guy, then get him before another girl snatches him up."

"Another girl?" Levy's eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on her face. She looked down at her chest. "Just because they aren't big enough... Should I wear breast pads?" She asked Lucy. The blonde shook her head. "That guy will like you just the way you are and besides Levy, some guys are interested in small breasts. Some girls have a flat chest, you should be lucky!" Lucy answered, trying to brighten Levy about her breasts. After all, most girls in Fairy Tail had big ones. The only ones that didn't wear Wendy, given she was a child, and Charle but those didn't really count.

"Now stop beating around the bush and man up!" Lucy added.

"WHAT MANLY ADVICE. YOU ARE A TRUE MAN!" Elfman called out to Lucy which irritated her but ignored his yell and faced Levy who was standing. "Right! I gotta show Gajeel who is in charge of this pseudo-relationship. Also, good luck on your puzzle!" Levy told Lucy with a determined yet smiling face and with that, the bluenette ran to the basement where the iron dragon slayer would most likely be. The blonde herself had forgotten all about the puzzle. That was the reason she had come to Levy in the first place. It was always relaxing with her best friend around so that's why she decided to figure out the puzzle there.

"You finished it yet" Natsu droned with a question. "Nope, now if you'll excuse me," Lucy told Natsu as she made her way into the bar while stuffing the puzzle in her bag. "Hi MiraJane, anything new?" Lucy asked as she greeted the white-haired beauty. Mirajane simply giggled. "Ne, Lucy, what did you put in your bag?" Mirajane questioned as she began drying the wet glass with a cloth. The celestial mage reached out and showed her the puzzle she got from Natsu. "It's a puzzle, if I get the tiny ball to the goal, it'll open and show me what's inside." Lucy explained.

Lisanna who had been eavesdropping popper up from no where with a knowing smile. "Ne Mirajane, do you think it's _that_?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked. Mirajane eyes gleamed as well. "_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage~_" The sister sang harmoniously while they stopped and Lisanna quoted exactly like what Levy had said earlier. "I'm pretty sure Natsu would skip all the steps though" She joked and Mirajane giggled with her. Irked she stuffed the cube at the bottom of her bag.

"I don't have time for this, I'm going-"

"Luuuuucccccyyyyy... Did you finish the puzzle?" Natsu asked lazily as he hunched over her and made his head sit on top of hers. Normally, Lucy would've thought this was quite cute of him, but she was in an annoyed mood, especially when the Strauss sisters began to wink obnoxiously at her. She simply raised her hand and pushed Natsu's head off hers. "Nope and now's not the time." Lucy tsked as she walked out of the guild in a huff.

"Wait up Lucy!" the dragon slayer called out to her as he followed the blonde out.

Cana rose up as soon as Natsu left. "Alright guys, place your bets, what's inside the box?" She said as she began to collect bids. Gray and Gajeel raised their hands. "It's gotta be _That!_" they both answered as they passed up 1000 jewels to Cana's betting arena. Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Levy were close to each other watching the bets and money going everywhere. Juvia kept pushing her two fingers together as she doted and whispered wishfully that she would like to do _that_ with Gray-sama. Even though they were dating, they didn't do anything intimidate besides a few secret hand-holding and hugs.

Wendly looked up at Levy quizzically and asked, "What does _that_ mean?" Levy blushed a bit. Trying to find he right words but at the same time, debating to tell innocent Wendy or not. Instead of doing something or nothing, Erza Scarlet spoke to her. "Well, when a man loves a women they have go to a private place and-" The scarlet who was about to ruin a child's innocence was thankfully stopped by a white cat. "AND have a nice talk about each other." Carla lied hurriedly. Erza didn't look pleased getting interrupted.

Wendy simply nodded in awe and turned around. "I bet that Natsu is going to do _that_ with Lucy!" Wendy shouted towards Cana while giving the Card teller 100 jewels. Some gasps were heard but the rest were laughter much to Wendy's confused state.

"I think it's _that_" Wakaba called out cheekily while giving the cash to Cana.

"I bet it's a ring" Alzack called out, obviously thinking about when Bisca proposed to him in the guild with an actual ring in the normal ring box.

"Nope, it's the gift card," Kinana, the purple haired waitress called out.

"Not every girl wants _that_" Laki added.

"I think it's fish!" Happy called out. Lucy had a fish once. Until she murdered it by forgetting to feed it after Lucy left with the rest of team on a mission that lasted three days. Lucky was a bad name for a goldfish who was unlucky.

"It's _THAT_"

"It's-"

Bets kept getting all over the place that Cana had to admit, she would probably be rich. Well, she did take a peek at her cards. If she called it out and things went according to plan for them, she'd go bankrupt since she would have to give double and mostly everyone chose _that_ so it was a safe bet to check the cards.

Cana was going to have to thank that Dragneel later on. After the final bets were made they chanted in a sing song voice. _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage._ After that, someone called out, "But we all know Natsu will skip to _That."_ The crowd laughed.

…

…

"For the last time Natsu, get out of here, I need a rest!" Lucy called out as an angry vein popped out. "I won't unless you figure out that puzzle!" The pink-haired dragon slayer replied in his whiny voice. Lucy stood up from her chair and quickly grabbed a hammer from her closet full of household items. _If he wants it open, he's going to get it open, _Lucy thought, obviously pissed off. She had tried to fix it normally but it was damn challenging and testing her patience. It didn't help that Natsu kept asked if she opened it. She set the cube in front of her and raised the hammer only for the cube, her target, to be shielded by Natsu. He made it in time for Lucy to stop the hammer just above his head.

"You wanted it open!" Lucy told Natsu stubbornly, she knew she was inviting Natsu to add fuel to the fire but she was pissed. "I'll solve it by tomorrow if you LEAVE!" Lucy said, emphasizing Natsu to go home. He could seriously be annoying sometimes. Natsu opened his mouth to retort something but let his mouth close slowly and mumbled 'fine' as he left out the window.

Utter silence. Lucy's frown sketched her face. Was she too hard on him? Rubbing her temples, she picked up the cube and started moving the ball around to the goal. To be honest, that hammer was really tempting but she had to remain strong. After all, it's the least she could do for Natsu after being so mean towards him. Lucy was in thought as she absentmindedly began to let the cube wander in her hand a bit. She knew she should blame herself but she was still a bit annoyed at herself she had to put the blame on someone else and in just like that, she tossed the cube down. Lucy sighed and walked towards it. _No Lucy, you are going to open this and reveal what stupid thing Natsu has given you so you can go back to normality._

As soon as she picked it up, she heard a click. Looking at the transparent cube, she saw it. When she tossed the cube... Did the ball get in there like that!? As if on time, the transparent box fell apart with it's sides dropping and the center was revealed. She couldn't tell what was in the center before because there a black circular window inside the transparent box before but no that the black window was gone, she could see it easily.

"So what do you think Luce?" Natsu asked as he jumped into the room from the window. He was probably on the roof of her house waiting for the moment she opened it. This gift was the explanation why Natsu had to be with her the exact moment. Tears started building on Lucy's brown eyes. "Lucy, are you o- OWW! What was that for!?" Natsu complained after he got hit by Lucy Heartfilia. "Yes..."

"Wha-"

"I said YES!" Lucy said as she jumped towards Natsu who had successfully caught her. The reward in the middle was none other then a ring. An engagement ring to be exact. "I'm so sorry!" she mumbled along with "I love you". They both felt like the happiest couple alive. "Oh Lucy, Laxus told me I'm going to need this so I guess we should start practicing" Natsu beamed brightly with a toothy grin pasted on his face as he held up that dreaded artifact. It was _that._ Natsy held up a condom with the most happiest grin ever, he probably dind't even know what to do with it. "Ready Luce?"

In an instant Lucy jumped off of Natsu and of course, Lucy kicked him out the window. Still a bit hyper from what had just happened, she placed the ring on her finger. It was the color of orange and yellow mixed into the ring and had a gold banning around it. Lucy had to admit. It was beautiful.

…

…

The next morning, Cana became rich.

**What time is it?...3:34... Oh well, I'm tired and going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Note to my fans: Yes I'm late but I will make an effort.**

**Question of the day: **If you were a fairy tail wizard, what kind of power would you want to have?


End file.
